At the Office
by Jean Cooper
Summary: Random AU and accents. yay! Continued in Cameron Enterprises.


**Warning: Mature content. Not old enough to read or not your cup of tea then hit that back button on your browser...**

**This was completely inspired by sugarapplesweets story _Nine to Five_. It gave me ideas...but seriously. Go read her fic next. I promise you'll like it. I am so obsessed with it I want to write fanfiction for it. But I guess I'll have to settle for this AU fic for now...**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

I opened my eyes as my cell phone alerted me that my alarm clock was indeed going off, and it was time to start another day. I groaned as I turned it off, resting my forearm over my eyes for a moment as I turned on the bedside lamp. On the plus side it was Friday, that meant that it was pay day, it was the last day of the work week, and that above all Mr. Cameron wouldn't be there when I turned in my notification at the end of the work day. He would leave early as he always did, and I wouldn't have to explain. The notification would be filed by the book keepers and accounting would be notified of my leaving. It would be official before Mr. Cameron could try to persuade me to stay with a raise.

But money wasn't the issue. Far from it. It was simply uncouth for me to stay on at Cameron Enterprises, not when I was harboring feelings for my superior. It would be different if I was a lower level employee, in love with a manager. Of course me being me, I probably wouldn't have stayed with that either. But the fact was that Gray Cameron was the President of Cameron Enterprises, and I was nothing more than his secretary. Granted I did all the work in the office, for all the Mr. Cameron's- despite them all having their own secretaries.

Doug Cameron, the CEO, was an elder man- hailing from Scotland. I'd heard him speak a few times, and had been awed by his accent. In the three and a half years I had been in my current position I had seen him personally only a handful of times. He did most of his business from home or overseas. Mrs. Sasha Rivers was his secretary. She was a wonderful receptionist and a fantastic planner. In her nearly twenty years of service Mr. Cameron senior had never been late nor missed an appointment- despite his office being vacant most of the time.

But over her time in this work place, more and more technology had become a fixture in her life. She could keep the appointments and everything in her old fashioned appointment book. But she had trouble entering data into the computer for records. I had begun helping her shortly after I arrived at Cameron Enterprises, and it was no problem. She reminded me a lot of my own mother, they way she had trouble with high tech things.

Perhaps that is why I didn't mind so much, taking on a large chunk of her work load. My mother had lost a battle with breast cancer five years ago. Sasha even looked like my mother, with the exception of her eyes. My mother's eyes had been brown while Sasha's were a vivid emerald green. Sasha was more than happy to run any errands Mr. Cameron would request of me, so that gave me more time to enter the records, and more time to spend with her as she sat with me and kept me company until quitting time.

Kai Cameron was the vice president of the company. Mr. Cameron's second son, a product from one Mr. Cameron's his business trips in Hawaii, was more in tune with his father's personality than his older half brother. His multiple affairs and reputation as a play boy echoed that as well. He had gone to some prestigious university I can't recall at the moment, and was fluent in several languages. It was his job to handle foreign sales, and his secretary Miss Popuri Walker often accompanied him on business trips.

Due to Ms. Walker's constant trips with Kai, her work load defaulted to me as well. Not only was I constantly having to juggle around Kai Cameron's schedule and records, but I also had to attend to the menial task that belonged to Ms. Walker. I wasn't one for begging, and always caved when she groveled for my help, and truth be told when the woman was present in the office, she did to her work load on her own and quite decently. So I had allowed her to put off a majority of work share on me for the last year she had been here.

Of course both Sasha and I knew what was transpiring between the two. Sasha found it rather shameless given Kai, as he refused to be addressed as Mr. Cameron, continuously pursued anything with legs and tried to seduce them. Since my six month mark in the company the handsome man had made advances at me, both subtly and not so much to win me over. I found the man endearing, but at the same time annoying. I would never subject myself to be another conquest for the younger Cameron. I'd seen it hurt too many other women in the work area. Not to mention that I had eyes for the more serious Cameron brother. But it was simply wishful thinking on my part, because Gray Cameron and I could never be together.

I wasn't exactly sure when I had developed feelings for the stoic man, but recently it had been harder and harder to ignore. When I had first come under him, he had struck me as a distant man. I had been scared to death of him. Well I suppose that was an over exaggeration. But Gray Cameron was an intimidating man. Standing at six feet and two inches, he towered over my petite form and my modest height of near five foot and one inch. His unruly red hair was a sign of his and his father's Scottish heritage. He always seemed to be scowling about something, and it was rare to see him with a friendly, let alone a neutral expression.

I had of course come to find that Gray Cameron's bark was worse than his bite. His temper of course was legendary in this office, as was his father's. Kai himself was rumored to have a bad temper as well, but it was office legend that if he should ever be in bad mood that hell would freeze over. I had never personally been subjected to Gray Cameron's wrath. But I had seen several lower employees that had been. None of them had been women, and I'm slightly sure that he was the type of man who tried to be ever the gentleman when mad at a woman.

It was one of the many things I found admirable in the man. He was a workaholic, doing far more work than his womanizing brother, and was usually one of the last people to live the office, with the exception of myself. One reason was that I could not leave until I had completed records for his daily business dealings. But the other was that I was usually finishing the rest of either Sasha's or Ms. Walker's work.

Another trait I found endearing was his shyness. It came off as indifference, but the truth was the man was undeniably socially awkward. If he had to deal with new business partners, he always requested that I come with him if he couldn't bully his younger brother into handling the dealings. Over the last three years the elder Cameron brother had opened up to me in a way that had gotten to me. I had seen sides of him that he rarely showed anyone else, save for maybe Kai.

I had come to know Gray Cameron better than any of the other two women who worked in the main office. I knew that he often worried about things he ought not to, that he had a liquor cabinet in his office that had to be refilled more often as of late. I knew that when he was very sleepy, or sometimes tipsy from the drink that he had a slight accent that sounded toned down in comparison to his father's.

But that was why I needed to leave. I knew too much about him now. I was just too far in to stay on. I would get hurt.

I stepped out of bed, feet landing on my fuzzy purple slippers that rested on the floor. I didn't particularly care for slippers, but I didn't want to sleep with socks on either. And tile floors were cold when you kept the temperature a nice 68 degrees to sleep. But I tended to have hot flashes when I slept, so it was just more convenient for me to keep the room cold and a lot of blankets on the bed. I could always throw one or two off me if I got hot. I wrapped my arms around my bare shoulders, my light cotton tank not doing me any favors by keeping me comfortable. I walked down the hall and turned off the AC and then stepped into the bathroom.

I stepped out of the slippers and onto the plush throw carpet in the bathroom, leaving the slippers in the hall and closing the bathroom door behind me. My mornings were routine for the most part, and had been except on rare occasions over the last three and a half years. Every morning I got up and took a long hot shower, warming up my chilled body and waking myself up more in the process. It took a lot for me to get started in the morning and I wasn't one for coffee. So a morning shower always made me feel more awake and rejuvenated.

I washed my hair, massaging my scalp with the tips of my manicured nails. I kept my eyes shut as I felt the warm mist of the shower and the steam from the hot water surround me, no doubt turning my mirror on the other side of the curtain into a fogged sheet of useless glass. Not that it mattered to me. I had never been one much for vanity.

Of course when asked I would dress more 'alluring' for work. I would wear my hair down on the rare occasion that I had to entertain the clients when one of the Cameron's asked me to attend a meeting with prospective clients. It wasn't something I was ever thrilled to do, walking around in a low cut blouse handing out proposals while elder men tried to look down my shirt or 'accidently' graze my thigh when I would collect the signed paper work. But I personally felt it would be more attractive if someone like Ms. Walker would take the task to heart.

Kai asked me to dress in such a way more times than Gray. As a matter of fact, Gray had only asked me to once, and every time I had been around him when dressed in such away he seemed distracted and unwilling to cooperate with me. But being at the company as long as I had I knew that the best way to get a signature on a document was to distract the perverts with a mini skirt and some cleavage. It didn't make it right, but it was a known fact. After all- sex sells.

I stepped out of the shower after the water began to run cold, wrapping a large fluffy green towel around me and tucking the edge in between my breasts. I wrapped my long blond hair in another, wincing some as I did so. Long hair was such a bother. The weight of it all made my head hurt at times, and yet I couldn't bring myself to cut it. But I had thought long and hard about it and decided that it needed to be thinned out soon. I toweled dried my hair, my eyes shutting as I dropped the towel to the floor, it needing to be washed as it was its fourth day in use. I grabbed my brush and began to work it through my thick mass of hair. After brushing out all the knots I pulled the tresses back and began to twist them, mindlessly grabbing bobby pins and placing them here and there until the loose bun was finished. I then grabbed the large claw hair clip and secured the rest of the bun to my head.

Having finished my hair in the same style I did nearly every day at work, I picked the towel up from the floor and used it to wipe the fog off the mirror before tossing it in the clothes hamper behind me. I blinked at my reflection in the mirror, my pale skin blotched from the hot water that had been spurting from the shower. I grabbed my small purse that held my modest amount of make up, quickly applying a light tone foundation powder and then a lighter over powder that buffed out the freckles that sprinkled my cheeks. I then applied some neutral toned eye shadow and lipstick. The shade was just a few shades darker than my own lips, and I popped my lips together to smear the lipstick across them evenly.

I opened the door to the bathroom, allowing the steam to pour into the hall and removed the towel around my body, hanging it on the hook on the bathroom door. I grabbed up the bottle of Veirra Wang Princess perfume and sprayed it out into the hall, walking into the scented mist and smiling some. Mother always said for a lingering scent not to spray the stuff directly on you. Otherwise its too strong and the perfume over powers the senses. Perfume was meant to be light and teasing, just like a woman's touch.

I returned the bottle to the sink and headed back into my bedroom, slippers in hand and placing them in their proper place again. I turned back to my closet door, seeing my work clothes for the day that I had laid out the previous night. I shook my head as I looked at the black skirt and the lavender long sleeve shirt. I had left work to late to pick up my dry cleaning, so I was completely out of slacks for work. I went over to my dresser, rummaging for underwear and pantyhose. I picked out the lavender underwear set that I bought when I bought the light knit sweater, and put them on. I then carefully put on the nude panty hose, making sure I didn't have any wrinkles or creases in the stalking, and then double checking that I had no runs as well.

Satisfied with my inspection I walked over to the hung up outfit, stepping into the skirt and pulling the zipper up behind my back. I was glad it wasn't an insanely short skirt. It was about three quarters thigh length, not too short but not too long. I then pulled the shirt on, carefully not to mess up my hair when pulling it over my head. I walked carefully over to my dresser again, making sure not to slide on the tile floor with the panty hose on.

I pulled out a small thin gold chain with a single opal pendent hanging from the chain from my jewelry box. I also grabbed my small dainty gold wrist watch and then put the matching opal earring studs in my ears. Satisfied with most of my appearance, I took a small comb from the dresser and carefully pulled down my bangs that would fall down from my pulled back hair when the dried completely. I allowed them and a few stray strands of hair to frame my face. I returned the comb to the dresser and then made my way over to the closet, checking the time to make sure I was on schedule.

I pulled out my black pumps, placing them on my feet and clasping the strap. They were only three inch heels, but it still made me feel like I grew a foot when I had them on. I sighed at the sound of them clacking against the tile floor as I grabbed my phone and purse, as well as my folded letter to the company informing them of my intentions to quit, and headed out of my room and into the tiny kitchen. I placed my purse on the counter, making sure my apartment keys were inside my purse this time. I didn't want to have to call the maintenance man again late at night.

I grabbed my last half bagel, removed it from the plastic wrap and placed it in the toaster. I poured a small glass of two percent milk as well and waited for it to come out. I didn't need to spread anything over it, as it was a cinnamon raisin bagel, my personal favorite. As soon as the half bagel popped up from the toaster I pulled it out with a napkin, biting into the hot bread and humming happily. I ate about half of it before catching site of my watch, and downed my glass of milk. I needed to be on my way after all. I hadn't been late before and I wouldn't start now.

I carefully made my way to the elevator, not at all confident in my abilities to remain upright to chance walking down the stairs. I was relieved to have the elevator alone, but then again this early in the morning I often did. As the elevator descended I kept checking my purse and running my finger over the thick white piece of paper I had printed off several weeks ago. This paper was my chance of freedom from Cameron Enterprises, and my only chance of ever being able to move on from Gray Cameron. I might not really want to leave my position. But it was for the best. I had let my personal feelings run into my professional life.

Once in the lobby of the apartment building I had Marcus the door man hail a taxi, giving him a cheerful good day when one pulled up to collect me. I placed my purse in my lap, my ankles crossed as I sat up straight, looking out at the growing congested traffic. Even at six thirty in the morning it was so busy. But still the taxi moved on at a normal pace. I stared out over the array of vastly varying cars, and closed my eyes. This was the day. I had to do it today if I ever wanted to be able to move on. I certainly didn't want to be lonely forever, and if I remained at Cameron Enterprises, I would subject myself to a life of pinning over a man who would never pass me a second glance in that way.

It seemed as if it didn't take as long as usual to get to the building, but I suppose that was because I was about to do something I wasn't looking forward to. Because in all honesty, as frustrated as I got with my co-workers, I did love my job. It paid well and it was something I truly enjoyed doing for the most part. I had benefits, that I would most likely lose upon my termination from the company. But in the long run it would be better for me to go now why I was young enough to start new else where. The longer I put it off the harder it would be to start somewhere else. I only hoped that Gray Cameron could be able to give me a decent reference despite how mad he was going to be.

Because he had told me personally that I was indispensable to the company and to him. None of his former secretaries and assistants had lasted near as long as me. He claimed that since I could read him, I could be a buffer in meetings when he was nervous, or began to get frustrated. He depended on me more than anyone else in the company because I was reliable. I was a good worker, and he also claimed that I deserved a higher position than his executive assistant (he never called me his secretary) but he was unwilling to give me up.

I paid the driver and stepped out of the car, making my way through the sliding doors on the first floor and all the way over to the elevator in the far corner that went up to the offices on the higher floors, the executive section of the building. When inside I pressed the button to the top floor, my stomach feelings as if it was knotting terribly under the stress of what I was going to go through with today. In a way, I felt as if I was betraying Gray. But…I shouldn't really feel that way. It was simply for the best for all parties involved. If I didn't quit, my work would undoubtedly begin to suffer, and thus I would be a burden to Gray.

When the doors opened on the top floor I wasn't surprised to find the lights still off and myself the first to arrive. It was how it always was, unless it was one of the rare occasions that Kai had spent the night in his office. I placed my purse on my desk, immediately pulling out my keys and walking over to Gray's office. I unlocked the heavy oak doors and slipped inside of his office, reaching out absentmindedly and turning on the light.

Routine- that was all it was.

I made my way over to his lounge area in his large office, straightening the things on the coffee table before turning to the coffee maker. I turned it on, my nose wrinkling in slight disgust as that putrid smell filled the air. I simply hated the smell of coffee. But Gray needed it in the morning. Leaving the coffee maker I made my way over to his desk, arranging his scattered papers and sighing as I placed a few stray pens in their proper place. I opened the appointment book, turning it to the proper page and laying it on his desk.

I narrowed my eyes at the sight of the small clear glass, knowing that meant Gray had drunk some the night before. He'd been hitting the liquor harder, though it was hard to tell. He could hold a lot I guess, because when he left at night I never thought he had even had a drop. The only thing that gave it away was the appearance of his accent. I picked the glass up and placed it in the small sink in his office. I then went to the liquor cabinet, checking to see if anything needed to be reordered. To my relief it didn't, and I closed it, my head dropping some as I chewed in the inside of my cheek. Goddess I wish that whatever was bothering him would be resolved.

In two weeks, I wouldn't know if he was pulling late nights, I wouldn't know how much he was drinking, and I wouldn't know…well anything about him anymore. I would stop seeing him all together, and I could quit worrying about him so damn much. It was a waist of my energy, worrying about someone like Gray, someone who wouldn't understand why I would want to worry about him.

I closed his office door after turning the lights back off, and began to arrange my own desk. I put coffee on for Sasha and Popuri, and distributed the files prepared the night before between myself and Popuri. It was her job to record Kai's business, not mine. And seeing as how she was going to be at work today I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem doing her work. I briefly wondered what would happen to those two when I left, but it was…not my concern. Not really. But still I felt guilty.

I looked at the clock, and sighed as I booted up all three computers and then returned to my desk. I pulled the letter out of my purse and held it in my hands, staring at it hard and feeling my eyes sting some. It was unfair that…staying or leaving it was going to hurt me. But…But staying in the long run, would hurt me more than leaving. What would I do when Gray became engaged to one of those wealthy debutants that frequented those parties his father forced both his sons to go to?

There was that one woman his father seemed set on marrying into the family somehow. Mary Dubois, the debutant from France. A beautiful woman with raven hair and large blue eyes that sometimes wore glasses. She was very intelligent and soft spoken and she had come to the office several times. I'd spoken to her a couple of those. I'd noted that she seemed rather terrified of Gray, and was more than happy to leave when she did. But if you didn't know Mr. Cameron, he had that affect on you.

The office door opened and I jumped, quickly sticking the note in a magazine that came in the mail yesterday. I guilty glanced up to see of all people Ms. Walker strolling in, dressed rather conserved considering it was her. She had on a yellow blouse and a white mini skirt, and had chosen to wear some flip flops with it as well. Not that I could blame her, she had worse balance than me.

"Good morning, Claire," she called out brightly, her bright pink hair bouncing cheerfully behind her.

"Good Morning Miss Walker," I replied, giving her a timid smile. She frowned at my formality and shook her head.

"Claire we've known each other for a year. You can call me Popuri," she said, a repeat of our morning conversation every day. But it was a futile attempt to get me to be less formal. The only people that had succeeded were Sasha and Kai. Sasha because she was so much like my mother, and Kai because he was so persuasive. That wasn't meant as a compliment either.

Speaking of the younger Cameron, I looked behind Popuri to see him entering the office, unusually early might I add. And given that it just happened to be a few moments before Popuri it could only mean that they had arrived together. I narrowed my eyes some as Popuri entered Kai's office, evidently to prepare it, thus leaving me alone with the devil himself.

"Good morning Claire," he murmured out, not heading my previous warnings about personal space. He placed a hand lazily on my desk, the other trailing teasingly over his purple silk tie. I cringed some and nodded.

"Good morning….Kai, " I managed out, with a smile no less. Kai didn't seem to notice my obvious distaste and leaned in closer, face insanely close to mine. But…I had gotten used to it after three years. But that still didn't stop the blush from appearing on my face.

"You look incredibly stunning today, if I may say so," he said teasingly, his large brown eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You may not." I snapped some, turning my head away from him and closing my eyes. It wasn't that I hated Kai, because besides his lecherous nature, he was a very likable person. I just found it disrespectful to Popuri and myself that he continued to do such things to me when he was having an affair with her.

"No need to get upset my darling," he cooed out, brushing his fingertips on the side of my face. I jerked away and slapped his hand lightly.

"Mr. Cameron, I will ask that you cease this immediately less I have to report you to your brother…again," I sighed at the end of that statement, knowing that it would only cause the man to tone down his advances for a few days.

"I can't help it if you are such a sexy…" the line was interrupted by a popping sound and I blinked upward, seeing Kai holding the back of his head and hissing. I looked past him and couldn't stop the smile from coming across my face at an all too familiar scowl.

"It's amazing you haven't been arrested yet, you leach. Go bother your own assistant," Gray growled, pointing the rolled up news paper in the direction of Kai's office. Kai sulked away without another word and I stood, my head bowed some as I clasped my hands in front of me.

"Good morning, Mr. Cameron," I greeted, unable to stop the relieved giggle from escaping me. "And thank you."

"Good morning, Miss Brooks. And you are very welcome," he responded quietly before he retreated into his office.

I looked at the clock when his door shut, and nodded my head in finality. I had about six hours until Gray left for the day. Six hours before I would turn in my letter. I sat at my desk, grabbing the files for Sasha and beginning to enter them. She rarely came in on Fridays, so I didn't expect her today. After all Mr. Cameron senior did not work on Fridays at all. There would be no point in her being here.

I worked on the files for a long time, occasionally exchanging friendly chatter with Popuri. She had decided to take a break and was painting her finger nails at my desk and talking with me as I worked. She rested her hand on a junk mail magazine, talking about her most recent business trip and how beautiful the Pacific was at this time of year. I was nearly finished with Sasha's files when I felt the all too familiar sensation of nature's call. I stood up and excused myself, leaving Popuri to finish her hot pink touch ups to her nails.

* * *

I glanced up from my work when my office door opened. There had been no knock so the only plausible person it could be would be my beautiful pink haired assistant. Secretary was such an outdated word. But this woman, despite popular belief that she was an affair, was my girlfriend. And if things kept going the way they were, tradition be damned I would marry the woman. It's not like I had to marry someone from a proper family like Gray anyways. I was the result of a mistress, so I was free to do what I wanted.

Not that Gray wasn't. Dad had given up on marrying us off to debutants. He seemed to think it a success if we were able to marry anyone with our faults. Me being such a lady killer extraordinaire and Gray being …well Gray. Dad would be lucky if he had grandchildren before he died at this point.

She entered without her usual cheerful smile on her face, a white piece of paper in hand. Popuri looked somewhat upset and confused as she held the paper up for me to see. I didn't like seeing her so serious, and narrowed my eyes at her.

"What is that?" I asked curiously, taking my attention away from my computer and eyeing the paper curiously.

"I found this in a magazine on Claire's desk…" she trailed off, timidly handing me the paper she seemed so scared of. I furrowed my eyebrows at Popuri and glanced down at the offending piece of paper. And offensive it was. It was a letter of resignation.

"Well I'll be," I mumbled out, eyes flickering from the paper to the woman in front of me. "Has she said anything to you about getting a better job?" I asked, somewhat skeptically. Claire didn't seem like the type of person to just leave, but who knows.

"Nothing at all. That's why I don't understand….she loves her job! She loves…." Popuri insisted, hitting her opened palm with the fist of her opposite hand, before stopping herself from finishing a sentence.. "She would never willingly quit." She finally said, her bottom lip trembling. I let eyes flicker back to the letter, reading the explanation out loud.

"Personal reason that cannot be disclosed," I muttered, shaking my head. I looked at Popuri skeptically and raised a curious eyebrow. "You were going to say something else," I said, watching her as she shuffled nervously.

"Oh it's just a silly opinion I have…" she mumbled, her face heating to an adorable shade of pink to match her hair.

"And what is that my dear?" I asked, giving her my most reassuring and flattering grin. She blushed more and twirled a strand of her pink hair between her middle and index fingers nervously.

"I think that Claire…" she began quietly, meeting my intense gaze. "has very strong feelings for Mr. Cameron." As soon as the words were uttered I smirked, my eyes shutting in the satisfaction that I wasn't the only person who worked here who saw it. I folded the paper, placing it in my shirt pocket and standing.

"You're brilliant," I murmured as I dropped a kiss on Popuri's forehead, heading to the door of my office.

"Kai where are you going?" She called after me, her ever confused face utterly adorable.

"I'm going to let my big brother know about Miss Brooks' escape plan," I said gently, turning the handle and leaving my girlfriend behind. Stepping out into the open area that was usually filled with two chattering women and one diligently at work, it was very quiet.

For the most part it was because Mrs. Rivers wasn't here to chat everyone in hearing ranges ear off. The other part was that the other chattering woman was currently behind my closed office doors. I blinked some at the small blond, typing away on her computer. Her desk was no more than 15 feet away from Gray's office, just as my secretary's was to mine. I stood there for a moment, watching and examining her.

She didn't seem to be any different than she had been the last three years. She was hard at work as always, and didn't seem to be under any more stress than usual. Of course I knew the other two women in this office took advantage of her, but as wrong as it was of them I couldn't scold them for it. After all…Gray didn't mind having her at the desk to greet him in the morning and bid him good bye in the evening. As far as he was concerned, her being here all those overtime hours was proof that she had no other commitments to attend to.

Meaning the women was alone. No family, no lover.

Of course the first two years she had been here I had tried damn hard to rectify that situation. But her constant rejections kept me at bay. That and the fact that after the first year or so I'm quite sure my brother would have gelded me had I laid a hand on her, she be willing or not. I couldn't help but to smirk some at that term, because it had been exactly what he had used. He and father and there funny terms.

It was something I was glad I didn't pick up, my father's accent. But considering he had been married to Gray's mother the majority of my childhood I hadn't been around the eccentric man enough to pick it up. Gray however did, and he did his best to hide it. But it came out from time to time. Tired, or drunk, and at times when he was rather pissed off he couldn't help it from coming out. It's what made him shy and quiet as a child, and more reserved as a man. But there was no point in him hiding who he was.

I strolled over to Claire, leaning down from behind her and blowing in her ear. I had to bite back a chuckle when she realized I was there. She had jumped some, thus bumping into my chest, and craned her neck to give me an attempt at what I assumed was a glare. It was what made my teasing her never boring. I loved to make the woman blush and stammer when I got her good and flustered.

"Miss Brooks," I said gently, giving her a warm smile as I looked down at her, eyes searching her wary blue ones. I never formally spoke to her unless it was to ask her do something she might not want. But I suppose to get some information from her I would need to be more polite. "When was the last time my worthless brother gave you a raise?" The woman blinked at me, obviously not expecting that as she brought her fingers up to her lips in thought.

"Umm…Mr. Cameron raised my pay in December as he always does," she responded quietly. I nodded and rubbed under my chin as I thought her words over. Pay was obviously not an issue, but I already knew that Gray paid her well.

"Didn't you request for some time off recently? Or was that Mrs. Rivers?" I asked somewhat innocently, doing my best to play the idiot she thought I was when it came to these women out here. She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow at me and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kai, but it wasn't me. I have not requested anytime off. I don't know if Sasha did or not, but it must have been here as it wasn't me," she said gently, returning her attention back to her work. I sighed and gripped her shoulder firmly for a minute, standing up straight.

"Very well. Keep up the good work Claire," I said cheerfully, resorting back to the informalities. She would no doubt think I was going to ask her to spend time with me in the leave I thought she was having. I wasn't as idiotic when trying to pump a woman for information as people thought I was. I turned to go into Gray's and was stopped when Claire called out to me.

"Kai, Mr. Cameron said there is a very important woman coming to town this afternoon that you must show around. He said to cancel your plans and show her around the city," she said in a somewhat mono tone voice. I gritted my teeth at that as Claire continued on. "I'll let Miss Walker know to cancel your appointments for the rest of the day," she finished, her fingers typing away on her keyboard.

I narrowed my eyes and opened the door to my brother's office, not bothering to knock. It wasn't like I would catch him doing something like he had caught me doing numerous times, the monk. Well that is what I assumed anyways. If Gray ever did have a lover, she was damn near invisible. And if he picked up one of those high dollar whores from time to time, that was as far as he got with a relationship. That was of course other than Miss Dubois. But that was many years ago…going on five I suppose.

The woman had comeback several times since their split up, but each time had been turned away. I don't think either party had done any wrong. They had just grown apart and had little in common. That still didn't stop her father and ours from trying to coerce them into getting married. But from what I understood Mary Dubois was at this time exclusively seeing an oil tycoon from Texas, a Vaughn Jones.

I saw my brother staring at me blankly from his desk and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I wish you would stop interfering in my life. Worry about your own," I hissed out, recalling what was told to me a moment ago.

"I worry about both of our lives. After all, my life makes your life possible. If you have to escort a woman around town for the night to help with that, then I say you are getting off fairly easy," Gray snapped back, returning his attention to his paper work.

"I resent that, Gray," I grunted and he shrugged his shoulders.

"So do I," he said back quietly. I took a deep calming breath and shook my head.

"I'm not here to argue with you," I said firmly as I approached his desk, pulling the folded piece of paper out of my pocket and holding it up for him to see. He blinked at it before he snorted.

"What is that? Another restraining order?" I scowled down at him and shook my head.

"This is…well it was an opportunity for you to intervene and stop someone very important from leaving the company. But if you're just going to be an ass about it…" I trailed off and began to place the paper away.

"Who wants to leave?" he asked, not removing his eyes from his paper work as he signed his name across one of the bottom lines. I shrugged my shoulders carelessly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked. Is it someone from accounting?" he asked absentmindedly, initialing the contract in its proper places.

"Someone from the administrative branch," I said cheerfully, loving to draw out this teasing. It was rare that I held information that Gray didn't, and I knew that he wanted it. But he continued on, writing something in the memo of the contract that needed to be amended before it was finalized.

"Is that so?" he said absentmindedly. Well this certainly wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I furrowed my eyebrows and then relaxed, dropping the paper on the edge of his desk as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Popuri brought me this paper today. She found it hiding in a magazine," I explained with a cheerful voice, watching as he continued to edit parts of the contract. I smirked as I leaned in close to him, whispering out. "So what are you going to do when Claire is gone from the company?"

The pen he had been writing with slid across the paper, the blue ink cutting across the black bold print. The tip of the pen even ripped some of the paper before he dropped it, his hand reaching for the white piece of paper at the edge of his desk. I snatched it up and out of his reach and jumped back.

"Give me that goddamn sheet of paper," he growled, his whole face turning red when he realized his accent had rang loud and clear.

"So when will we do the interviews for her replacement? I'd like to be there. Help you pick one that is just as good as her…" I rambled on, and Gray stood from his desk, his chair wheeling backwards and hitting the wall behind him.

"Miss Brooks isn't leaving. She isn't going anywhere," he growled out, fists clenched at his sides as he tried his damndest to keep his temper under control, his voice coming out as it normally did. I gave him a teasing smile and held the paper out to him.

"This letter of resignation begs to differ, big brother," I said quietly, knowing when to stop teasing him. After all…the man had been harboring feelings for his secretary for some time. But he never wanted to take advantage of her because of the power he held over her. I suppose he was chivalrous like that. He didn't want to chance her giving in to him because she felt she had to because he was the President. But I had a feeling that wouldn't matter to Claire at all.

Gray's large hand took the paper, and I raised my eyebrows at how the paper trembled in his grip, his hand no doubt shaking. And for some reason I didn't want to pin it on his anger. It might have to do with his expression, but he looked down right terrified at the idea of the woman leaving. You would have thought I had just served him with divorce papers. I watched as his eyes read the letter, his eyebrows knitting tightly together in a mixture of confusion and frustration. It was amazing really how much the both of us really thought so much alike.

"Personal reasons that can't be disclosed? Like hell they wont be," he muttered darkly, crumbling the paper in his hand and heading towards the door. I grabbed his wrist quickly and pulled him back.

"You can't just go out there and yell at her. She doesn't even know anyone knows she's leaving you idiot!" Gray snatched his arm away from me and continued to the door. Feeling I had no choice I snatched him back by the collar of his shirt and wrapped my arm around his neck, placing him in a choke hold. "You can't go out there until you calm the hell down. You'll scare the poor woman so bad she'll run away without looking back," I muttered darkly, hoping the words would sink in.

Gray was slouching some as I was indeed a few inches short than him, barely gracing the six foot mark. But considering my mother was a modest 4'11" I was lucky to be that tall. He took a deep shaking breath and elbowed me, leaving me no choice but to release him and nurse my bruised ribs. I watched as he stared at the door for a moment and then turned on his heels, swiftly heading to his liquor cabinet and grabbing a large bottle of Jack Daniels from the shelf.

He took out a glass and poured some in it and slammed it on the table, pushing it in my direction. I walked over and picked up the glass, not sure what to do as I waited for him to pour his own glass. But to my utter shock instead of pouring himself a glass he put the whole bottle to his lips, tipping it upward and began to chug the whiskey. I gawked at him, and after a few moments when I was sure he had downed more than enough I snatched the bottle away from him.

"Goddess Gray what are you going to do? Become so shit faced you can't stand before you face the woman?" I growled out, placing the bottle back on the shelf. Gray glared at me before snatching my own glass and downed the drink he had poured for me. "You need to be sober when you talk to her," I explained, trying to gather my patience. Goddess knows I would need it to give this man a pep talk.

"What's the point in talking to her if she's already made up her mind to leave?" he muttered bitterly, opting to sit on the couch near the liquor cabinet. He looked up at the ceiling, somewhat conflicted as he thought it over. He held up his hand, the crumpled paper still in it before he dropped it on the table.

"You need to make her stay, Gray," I finally said after some time of silence. He turned his head sluggishly to me, and I knew the great amount of whiskey was beginning to affect him.

"I cannae make her stay if she doesnae want to," he said firmly, sounding more like our father in that moment than I had ever heard before. I sighed and shook my head, sitting on the couch across from him.

"So that's how you'll leave it then. You've given her up without trying…"

"I cannae give up something I havenae e'er had," he snapped, covering his face with one of his hands as he breathed deeply. "Its not my place to try to make her stay," he added solemnly. Gray for the first time wasn't trying to even hide his accent, thus it was stronger than normally. I furrowed my eyebrows and reached over, pulling his hand off his face.

"She'd stay if you asked her to," I said firmly, shaking my head at his doubtful look. "You've more influence over the woman than you know," I added thoughtfully, releasing the man's arm and leaning back into the plush leather couch.

"I couldnae ask her to do that…not knowing she doesnae want to stay," he muttered lowly, fingers grazing over the paper on the table.

"But no one knows why she doesn't want to stay Gray. If you can find out why…I mean…Popuri says that Claire loves her job. She loves working here with us, with you," I murmured out, shaking my head at the defeated look on my brothers face. I wasn't going to spell things out for him. And if I did there was always that off chance that I might happen to be wrong.

"It doesnae matter," he said quietly, eyes closing lazily. I took a deep breath and stood, somewhat disgusted at the 'powerful Gray Cameron'. Unable to even try to win the woman that he'd loved for Goddess only really knows how long.

"So you'll let her just leave then. Go on like nothing is wrong? Let her leave here, and leave you, and never see her again?" I asked, my voice rising in my frustration. "You'd let her go off, and work for some other man, who would probably try his damndest to get in her skirt and wouldn't listen when she said no," I muttered darkly, my own eyes shutting.

"Shut up, Kai," he growled out firmly, but I ignored him.

"You'd let her go elsewhere, and she would end up being taken advantage of, you know that as well as I do!" I said loudly, glad the walls were thick and kept most noises in the offices. "But I suppose…I suppose she'd find a nice guy elsewhere wouldn't she? She wouldn't be here with you all day and all night. She'd be able to date, take a lover. Maybe get married and have those 2.5 children most women want," I said with a smirk, knowing good and well that willing or not, Gray's jealous tendencies would over power his will to just let her go. He jerked up from the couch, hand gripping in my crisp white dress shirt and wrinkling my purple silk tie.

"I swear to god…nae another word or I'll kill you," he muttered. I felt his hot breath and could smell the whiskey on his breath as he leaned in close to me. I kept my face expressionless as I added the final nail to the coffin.

"It's the truth Gray. If she leaves here, that is exactly what will happen. She will eventually become someone's lover. She's too pretty to live the life of the nun that she does being here," I said nonchalantly, running a hand through my short brown hair and offering him a smile. "It's up to you if you let it happen or not." I said firmly, trying to hold in the relieved breath that threatened to spill out when he let go of me. For a moment there I thought he might have actually hit me.

"I…I need to be alone," he said quietly, looking down at the floor and taking a deep breath. "Tell her I'm nae to be disturbed for any reason," he instructed as he sat back down on the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his face in his hands.

I turned to leave, not exactly sure how today would end up. But if Gray didn't take a chance on being hurt, he would lose her and be hurt. He had to decide if his pride and his feelings were more important to him than the small blond woman just several feet outside of his office door. I opened the door, making sure it was locked behind me as I stepped out, not exchanging another word with my brother.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since Kai had left my office. But I know I had stayed rooted to that spot, unable to really think about any solution to the problem. The thing that kept echoing over and over in my head was that Claire…Claire was going to leave. She wouldn't be here to give me that bright smile, or to help me when I got too frustrated with clients. She would just be…nothing more than a memory.

Kai was right, it was my decision how things would end up. I could ask her- beg her to stay. I would offer her anything I had, myself included. But Claire Brooks was not the type of person to pursue a relationship with, not when she was my employee. If I let her leave, perhaps I could confess on her last day, and let her know that I wanted her to be with me in a more intimate way. But I knew I'd never have the courage to speak those words. It seemed to happen every time I was around her. If it was more than business I couldn't think of something to say that wouldn't embarrass the hell out of me.

It wasn't just myself- the company itself would suffer if she left. Because as my assistant she helped me pull my work load, and without her things would more than likely fall apart. I know I sure as hell would. Before Claire became my assistant, I had many, and the longest they would ever last was six months. The work load was just to much, or they would suddenly start coming onto me like some tramp on the street.

It was always about the money. But Claire had never tried to seduce me. She never wore inappropriate clothing unless she was asked, and she seemed uncomfortable in it. I know I was sure as hell uncomfortable looking at her in such things. Even when she dressed modestly it was hard to not find her attractive. Just like that skirt today, showing off her lower thigh. I groaned as I laid down on the couch, propping my feet up on the arm opposite of me.

How many damn nights had I taken cold showers because of her, or found myself jerking off because I'd happened to walk out of my office when she was bending over to pick up something from the floor. Images like that burned into my mind until my body demanded some type of satisfaction. It was down right shameful the sick fantasies I'd had about the woman. And yet…all they did was leave me yearning for more, for the real thing.

Why couldn't I be like Kai and just call her in here and have my way with her every damn day? Why did I have to have a conscience about it? It just pissed me off that I could feel so damn strongly for the woman and not bring myself to act on those feelings. It was more than lust as well. I loved her, everything I knew about her.

I loved how her face flushed when she bumped into me because I stopped suddenly, and I loved how she continuously rejected Kai's advances despite his never give up attitude. I'm sure if I could touch her and hold her that the feeling that I had for her would only grow. She was more important to me than money, this company, and even my status.

I could care less if I had to live in a one bedroom apartment as long as I had that women beside me. I wanted to have her and to love her, for her to love me. I wanted to hold her and make love to her as she had never had it before. I knew without a doubt that I loved that woman more than anybody ever had, and more than anyone ever would.

I mused over my feelings for a moment, though I already knew how I felt. I stood and carefully walked over to the light switch, turning it off and then returning to the couch. I laid back and closed my eyes as I let out a small yawn. I knew Claire wouldn't leave until I did, so I would have time to try to sleep off that large amount of whiskey I had swallowed to calm my nerves. Goddess knows I didn't want to try to talk to her drunk. Tipsy I could handle, but if I was drunk I might shove her to the floor and hike up that little skirt…

I felt a feather light touch on my cheek, warm and soft for a moment. My hair was pushed back some and I heard a soft murmur before the touch disappeared. I scowled some in my sleep as the touch left, and wearily opened an eye when I heard the sound of glass clinking in the small sink. It took me a moment to focus, the only light on in the office being that to the small kitchenette area. I could make out a petite slender form, putting things away and emptying out the coffee filter.

Claire…

I sat up some, still distraught and somewhat sluggish from the after affects of the liquor. I blinked a few times before turning my attention to the window, seeing that the sun was near set and it was dusk. I looked down at my watch and sighed when I realized I'd slept far longer than I thought I had.

"Good evening Mr. Cameron," Claire's soft voice drifted to me as she came to stand in front of me, giving me that always gentle smile. I remained silent and she nodded, holding up the small clip board that she carried when giving me my messages. "I'm sorry you are feeling ill, so I will do my best to make this as quick and painless as possible" she said reassuringly, though I grimaced some at that. If she only knew… "Your brother did pick up Ms. Jillian as you instructed, and she has been checked into her hotel. Your father called, and wished for you to call him tomorrow morning if you're too late getting home tonight. One of our vendors called regarding an issue you found with the contract renewal," she continued on and I clenched my hands into fist.

How could she act like everything was normal? How could she act like she was just so damn fine with leaving me?

"Stop it…" I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose and slowly standing up. She blinked at me, confusion evident on her face. She looked so damn innocent.

"Do you need me to get something for you Mr. Cameron," she murmured out, her forehead creased with worry as she began to rummage in her skirt pocket. "I've got some aspirin here if you need it." I ignored her and picked up the crumpled piece of paper, un-crumpling it and holding it up where she could see it.

"What I want to know is what the hell this is about Miss Brooks," I hissed out, scowling at her. Her eyes landed on the piece of paper and widened, her mouth opening some before she bit her bottom lip and looked to the ground.

"I…I'm sorry Mr. Cameron but…for personal reasons I can no longer work here," she murmured quietly, placing the clip board on the table and folding her hands in front of her and bowing slightly again. "I'm terribly sorry."

"I want to know why," I insisted, tossing the paper to the ground and finding her submissive behavior at the moment somewhat aggravating. I didn't want a damn apology. I wanted an explanation. I stepped closer to her, and narrowed my eyes as she stepped back.

"I can not tell you," she whispered, her hand coming to grip at her chest, almost painfully. She looked down right pitiful, and more guilty than she probably should.

"I want to know what I can do to make you stay here," I muttered darkly, stepping forward again, and becoming all the more frustrated when she stepped back again.

"There is nothing that you can do. I just...can not continue working here any longer," she insisted, her voice meek and stressed. I stepped towards her again, finding myself somewhat pissed that she kept trying to back up. Was the woman scared of me? That thought made my temper flare all the more.

"And why the hell cannae you stay here?" I growled out, my voice becoming louder, harsh sounding all the more when my ethnicity revealed itself. But I was too far aggravated to care about being embarrassed.

"I can't tell you," she responded again, backing up again. This time she bumped into my desk, letting out a tiny gasp when she realized she was trapped. I placed my large hands on her slender shoulders, squeezing them as I met her light blue eyes with my gaze.

"You have to. I cannae let you leave without knowing," I hissed out, seeing her eyes widen as I looked at her, waiting for her to answer. "You cannae expect me to just let you leave when you havenae given me a decent explanation," I stated, my voice tone dropping down some. She looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes from me as she tugged on the hem of her skirt.

"Mr. Cameron…please don't…" she began to plead but I interrupted her.

"Miss Brooks…please don't make me ask again. I promise I willnae be so nice the next time," I muttered darkly, fighting the urge to force her to look at me. "I'm not known for being a patient mon, Miss Brooks," I added after she remained silent.

"I can't not work here anymore. I can't…its not right," she said quietly, her voice sounding as if it was cracking. I caught sight of some glistening on her cheek and felt my breath hitch at the realization that she was crying.

"Miss Brooks…" I murmured out, rubbing the wet trail with my thumb absentmindedly and shaking my head. What a rather big bully I was, demanding the woman tell me something till she cried.

"I can't work with you any longer," she finally stated, her hands coming up to wipe tears.

"And why not? Am I that bad of a mon that you need to quit, without even letting me know?" I whispered, scowling some when the last part come out rather hurt sounding.

"That isn't it at all Mr. Cameron," she murmured, looking up at me and smiling despite the tears in her eyes. "You're a wonderful man."

"Then why?" I muttered, downright confused to hell at this point.

"Because I just can't be around you anymore Mr. Cameron. It's not appropriate," she whispered, looking down and away. "They're personal reasons, so lets leave them at that." I blinked at her, looking at her incredulously before shaking my head.

"That makes no damn sense. You cannae be around me because what is inappropriate?" I demanded, but as soon as the words left my mouth I felt my eyes widen in sudden understanding. I quickly covered it up as she wasn't looking at me anymore, and I stepped closer to her.

"I can't say," she stated stubbornly, trying once again to step back but the desk refused to let her. I watched as she fidgeted, sure that her red cheeks at this point were caused by more than tears. I felt myself shaking some as I made a final decision, and pulled her against me, arms wrapping securely around her and burying my face in her shoulder.

"Tell me," I pleaded out, lips brushing over her slightly exposed shoulder, her modest scoop neck giving me more access to her porcelain skin that a low cut blouse ever could. I felt her shiver and that just made me all the more determined.

"M- Mr. C-Cameron," she stammered out, her hands coming to push against my chest. But she made no actual attempt to push me away. I turned my head some; blowing gently on her neck and feeling her hands grip my dress shirt firmly.

I didn't respond to her, pushing her back more so she sat on the desk, one hand holding the weight of my body as the other lingered on her hip, before somewhat unsteadily trailing up her side. I was nervous because I felt at any moment she would ask me to stop or she would push me away. My hand slid behind her, running up her back and neck and coming to the clip in her hair. I opened it as I pressed my lips against her shoulder lightly, jutting my tongue out and over her smooth skin as I pressed light open mouthed kisses over her shoulder and to her neck.

I could feel her trembling in my grip, hear her sharp intakes of breath and the way her breathing became heavier with every touch. I could smell the lightest touch of perfume, just enough to invade my nostrils and not be able to place what the delightful smell was. I nuzzled her neck, smirking against her skin when I felt her dainty hands pull my shirt, knowing that on some level she wanted me to be closer to her.

And that thought was cemented when she finally vocalized her response to my attentions, a soft moan echoing slightly in her throat. I pressed firm kisses up the column of her throat, trailing them up to her jaw slowly. I was determined to take this slow, just as I was determined to ignore a growing problem of my own the time being. My hands came up and cupped her cheeks, thumbs running over her cheek bones soothingly as I pulled back some to look at her. I trailed one thumb down to brush over her full lips, and couldn't help but to feel my pride grow some when she closed her eyes and sighed at my touch. But what made me ego inflate all the more was what she sighed.

"Gray…"

It was the first time I had ever heard the woman use my given name, and that in itself was a miracle. But the fact that she said my name in such a way, in such a content tone. It simply made me want her to get her to say it again. I was disappointed there was more to holding her hair up than just the clip I had removed, but I was certain I could coax her into letting her hair down for me. I highly doubted she wanted me yanking at the confines of her hair.

"Let your hair down," I murmured out, resting my forehead against hers as I held her gaze with my half lidded darkened eyes. My hands slid down, fingers grazing down her neck and over her collar bone. She nodded somewhat hesitantly and reached behind her with both hands, the only sounds besides her slightly labored breathing the tinkling of the pins hitting my desk as they were removed. When she removed the last pin the golden mass tumbled down, flowing past her shoulders and disappearing behind her. I let out a shaking breath and allowed my hand to run through her hair, chuckling some when I felt that some of it was still damp from her morning shower. I looked at her, smiling at her as she so often did me when I saw her worried expression.

"Donae be nervous," I said gently, reaching behind me and pulling up my chair. I sat in it, pulling her more to the edge of the desk as I looked up at her, a smirk playing on my face at her flushed face. I let my hands rest on her waist, thinking for a moment before I took a deep defeated breath. "I cannae let you leave Claire. I need you to much."

When I said her name her jaw went slack, her lips forming into an adorable o shape. I let my hands slide down her waist and over her lap, fingertips grazing over her stalking covered legs until I met the straps of her shoes at her ankle. I unbuckled them both, fingers nimbly taking the thin strap from the clasp and hearing the shoes clatter to the floor.

"G-Gray?" Claire murmured questioningly, evidently finding her voice again as I stood up, towering over her some. I bent down, holding her confused gaze with my own sure one.

"I much prefer Gray when it comes from your lips," I mumbled out, feeling my ears heat as I pressed my lips firmly to her own for the first time. One of my hands fisted in her hair, forcing her head to tilt upward so I could kiss her better. I prodded at the seam of her lips with my tongue, more than thrilled when she parted them and granted me access to her mouth. I let my thick tongue run over hers, exploring the caverns of her mouth and brushing the tip of my tongue over the tips of her teeth, memorizing everything I could.

My other hand moved down, squeezing right above her knee cap firmly before forcing it apart from her other leg, my hip pressing between the slight gap and forcing her to open her legs so I could rest in between them. I felt her small hands shake and move upward, gripping in my hair tightly as she pulled me more to her, the action itself earning her a groan from me. I went to pull away from her, but she pressed her lips against mine for a brief moment before pulling away, allowing her top teeth to rake over my bottom lip. Goddess help me I was going to lose my mind. If I had known she had felt this way…I could have been having more fun at the office and away instead of taking cold showers at night.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against the hollow of her throat, hands slipping down and under her shirt. I heard her give another soft moan as my fingers grazed over her skin, and I pushed the shirt up wards more, pulling it off her without any hesitation. Going slow was one thing, but this having been what I had wanted for two years, I was bound to be in a slight rush to make my fantasies come true.

I couldn't stop from chuckling at the small lacey bra, the matching shade of light purple that her discarded shirt was. I let my fingers brush over the large swell of flesh, trailing downward and brushing teasingly over the taunt tip I felt behind the thin fabric. I nuzzled her neck again, hands reaching behind her and searching for her bra clasp. I fumbled with it several times, becoming frustrated as I quit pressing my lips to her skin and settled for muttered curses as my large clumsy fingers fumbled with the clasp.

"Damn infernal thing," I muttered darkly, feeling my face heat in embarrassment when a soft giggle came from above me. I felt her moving, her hands going behind her back and forcing her chest out and more into me as her hands brushed mine out of the way, easily unsnapping the clasp and going up to her shoulder to pull the straps down.

"Don't," I growled, pulling her hands away from the straps and placing them on the desk. "I want to do it…" I muttered in slight frustration, somewhat embarrassed that at the right age at thirty two I could have as much trouble as high school boy taking of a goddamn bra.

I let my hands remove the offensive garment from her body, pulling back to look at her ample amount of breasts. I turned my head to the side, reaching out my hand and cupping one of the soft mounds and allowing my thumb to brush over the taunt dusty pink tip. Claire jerked some, and I looked up, eyebrows furrowed at her reaction but felt myself relax as I saw her eyes shut tightly and bottom lip being bitten into rather roughly. I bounced the breast in my hand, as if I was weighing it before I dipped down, taking the hardened tip in my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. Her reaction couldn't have been better.

Claire had let out a sharp cry, having not expected that so soon as her eyes were shut. She arched into me, forcing more of her breast into my mouth, which I greedily took, my other hand gripping the neglected mound firmly and running an index finger over the hard nipple. Her hands gripped my shoulders and I could feel her nails pressing into my skin through my shirt. It didn't help my growing problems that she unconsciously squeezed her legs around me tighter, though the action itself was flattering to say the least.

I released her breast with my hand and wrapped it around her waist tightly, forcing her up off the desk and pressing her more to me as my free hand tugged at the zipper on her skirt and tugged it over her small hips. I snatched at the flimsy material pushing as far down her legs as I could without moving before returning her to the desk and reluctantly moving from my position in between her thighs so I could let the skirt fall to the floor with a soft thud.

I released the reddened nipple with a soft pop and nuzzled to tender tip before swapping to the other side, taking the neglected tip in between my lips and nipping at it gently with my teeth. One of her delicate hands came up, gripping tightly in my hair as she whimpered my name yet again. I pressed on, wanting nothing more than those melodic sounds the escape her parted lips. I let my hands rundown her sides and to her hips, fingers slipping under the thin material of her panty hose and forcing them down her long silky smooth legs. I groaned around the breast in my mouth, eyes shutting as the palm of my hand slid over the curve of her ass, squeezing it somewhat possessively and feeling the lacy material of her panties separating me from her.

I pulled the panty hose down, not understanding why women ever wore such unnecessary things. But that was what I felt about bras as well so it was only natural to be hindered by the existence of panty hose. I felt that Claire's natural pale complexion suited her better than the shade of tan the stockings gave her anyways. My hands followed the trail of her legs, palms pressed firmly against her skin as I pushed the garment off and into the floor to land unneeded along with her skirt. I released her breast and pulled back. I looked at the woman, sitting there on my desk, clad in only her underwear, and I chuckled some, causing her to open her eyes and her flush to extend from her face down to her neck and chest area.

"W-What is it?" she asked nervously, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. I turned my head the side and let my finger graze the waist band of her panties.

"Do you always go through the trouble of wearing matching undergarments?" I whispered, somewhat huskily as I moved my hand downward to the apex of her thighs, cupping her through her underwear and groaning at the feeling of her heat.

"As a matter of fact," she managed out in a breathless whisper that turned into a moan when my hand slipped back up and under the frilly material. "G-Gray stop," she murmured out, and I paused, not exactly sure what to do. I blinked and looked up her, my eyes wide. Surely she didn't let me get this far and deny me? But…but if that was what she wanted.

"I'm sorry," I muttered out, stepping away from her. She blinked up at me, slightly confused before she wrapped her arms around her chest, shielding her body from me.

"No…I just…I only meant that…its unfair…" she began to explain, her face turning a deep shade of red. I marveled at how far that blush extended down her body, near to the swells of her breast at this moment.

"What is unfair?" I murmured gently, stepping back to her in hopes that I had misunderstood her words.

"That…you're still clothed," she forced out, barely audible to my ears. I chuckled at those words, grabbing her wrist and pulling her arms away from her body.

"Ah. I see. We cannae have than, can we?" I murmured huskily, placing her hands on my clothed chest. "Do you want me to take care of it?" I said with a smirk, and couldn't stop it from growing into a smile when she shook her head.

"No…no I want to…" she trailed off and closed her eyes tightly. I found her embarrassment about the situation made her that much more endearing. I felt her small fingers pulling quickly at my tie, loosening it and dropping it to the floor. I hadn't expected her to have much trouble with it seeing as how she was usually the one that fixed the damn thing when I came to work.

Next I felt her pulling my shirt from my pants, tugging at it roughly until it was free from the confines of my lower clothing. Then she began to unbutton the garment, starting at the top. Not content to just sit here and let her undress me, I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me, hands pressing her against me as my lips sought the tender flesh of her neck once more, sucking on the sensitive area. It was probably not the best thing I could have done considering it made her become suddenly clumsy with my buttons. I pulled back to try to figure out why exactly my shirt wasn't yet unbuttoned and saw her trembling hands trying in vain to hold onto and keep a hold of the buttons long enough to push them through the slits of the material. When she became aware I was watching her it just made her that much more nervous and she bowed her head as let her hands fall to her lap.

"I'm sorry…I just cant stop trembling…" she murmured out, clenching her hands together and then bringing them back up to try again. They still shook and she let her gaze flicker to my face, an apologetic expression on her face. I growled some, bringing my hands from behind her to finish off the last buttons but found my hands were not much better. My whole body was shaking as I tried to keep control of my growing lust for this woman. Frustrated I simply snatched at the fabric, hearing buttons land on the hard wood floor of the office and roll about. I grabbed her hands and placed them on my bare chest, marveling in the feel of her tiny cold hands against my exposed skin.

"I'm sorry for losing my patience with you," I mumbled huskily, shrugging out of the shirt and letting it fall needless to the floor. But no man in my state could blame me for getting a little carried away when it came to such things. Any sane man would have done the same.

"Its ok," she said back, leaning into me and pressing her soft lips against my jugular vein. I let out a curse when I felt her mouth open and she began to suck that area, my hand fisting in her hair. It was damn hard to keep myself in line when I was the one seducing her, but Goddess help me it was harder now. No pun intended. I shuddered when she raked her fingernails down my chest, enjoying the feeling of her touching me in such a way.

None of the women I had been with before had bothered to try to touch me in such a way. Most of them were too focused on receiving their pleasure from me, or in Mary's case too shy to even look at me while we were intimate. This sure as hell wasn't the moment to start thinking of the past, not when I was receiving something I had only dreamed about before. I was pulled from my lustful thoughts when I felt Claire's hands on my belt, tugging at it and feeling it loosen. I grabbed her hands, pulling them away from the belt and bringing them up to my lips and pressing soft gentle kisses on her knuckles.

"I cannae let you do that just yet. It will spoil the lovemaking," I whispered tenderly against her skin, not at all bothered by the fact that I had been unable to control the slight accent I had most of the time I'd been with her tonight. I knew it came out when I was tired or drunk. But evidently it came out in this state as well. I'd never spoken much when I'd been intimate, so this was a new realization to me.

Claire looked up at me, nodding in understanding as I moved behind her, clearing my desk of litter in one swoop of my arm, papers folders and the like scattering everywhere. I pushed her back some on the cleared desk, making her lay down a wishful smile gracing my face as I kicked off my shoes and clambered on top of her. I rubbed at her heat, feeling her through her underwear before dipping down to lick over her left nipple again, just as I slid my hand into her underwear and down to her wet folds.

"You're hot for me," I murmured out, my eyes darkening all the more as I pulled back and looked down at her. Her grayish blue eyes were glazed over and dark from her own lust as she blinked up at me, her eyes shutting and mouth parting in a silent cry when I ran over a small hidden knot of flesh above her entrance. I moved over that knot again, grinning when her hips jerked upward and she grinded herself against my fingers.

"Gray…" my name came out in a hungry tone, bordering between a plea and a demand. I pressed my lips against her jugular vein, sucking roughly at the area, at the moment not caring if I let a mark on her. I rubbed quickly in a clockwise motion over the tiny jewel, replacing my fingers with my thumb and allowing my middle and index finger to slide down lower, probing at her entrance.

"Claire…I want you to cry out for me," I told her through gritted teeth, sliding my two fingers into her tight folds, watching her for signs of discomfort. Seeing none I let out a sigh of relief. I was fairly sure she wasn't a total innocent, and for some reason that didn't bother me like I thought it would- mostly because I wasn't too fond of the idea of taking the woman's virginity on top of my desk. I crooked my fingers against her inner walls in a come hither fashion as my thumb kept up the pace on her clit. My free hand pushed her panties down, freeing them from one leg and allowing them to dangle from her right ankle.

I kept pumping my fingers into her, scissoring them in some attempt to stretch her before I entered her. My thumb kept up its relentless pace, teasing her swollen clit until I felt her inner walls give a small spasm around my fingers. It happened about the same time her breath hitched and she locked eyes with me, hers pleading for her release.

"Gray…" she whimpered out, and I shook my head, withdrawing my fingers and wiping her residue on her inner thigh. I wanted her close, but not gone. Because I wasn't sure how long I would last with her. It had been awhile for me as well.

"Don't fret Claire…I promise I'll make you scream," I murmured, inwardly wincing at the term. But it was what my father referred to it as, and growing up that's what I was told. You know you've satisfied a woman when you make her scream. I suppose it sounded slightly better than Kai's phrase about making a woman come. I quickly undid my pants, pushing them and my boxers down and kicking them off and into the floor. I nestled in between her thighs again, kissing up her neck and over her chin.

"Gray…you…you wont regret this after, will you?" she asked timidly, looking at me worriedly from her place on the desk. I narrowed my eyes some and shook my head, shuddering when I felt the head of my hard on brush over her wet folds. I leaned forward and kissed her, lips brushing over hers as I responded.

"My only regret is I amnae taking you in a bed like you deserve," I groaned out, pushing myself into her and throwing my head back at the feeling of her sheathing me. Claire's own load gasp echoed in my head, and I pressed my lips firmly to against hers as I began to move in and out of her.

She felt damn amazing around me. She was tight and hot, and it was all I could do to not explode inside of her in the first thrust. But Goddess I had wanted this for so long I refused to let it be over with a few deep thrusts. Claire's hands found their way in my hair, racking over my scalp as she moved beneath me. Every time I pushed into her she would let a small moan escape her lips. Her legs moved, wrapping around my hips, ankles locking and heels digging into my lower back as she began meeting my thrusts.

"Gray…" her voice came somewhat strained as she looked up at me, her face heated and her hair pooled around her in this moment of passion. I looked down at her, smiling as I let out a moan in response. "I'm getting close," she murmured out, eyes fluttering shut as her hands moved from my hair to my shoulders.

"Me to," I hissed out in response, somewhat pissed off at the fact that my body was willing to disappoint the woman. But I suppose it was my fault. We couldn't all win the sex triathlons like Kai. Some of us had morals that kept us in damn near monkish ways.

"Oh Goddess…Gray! I …I …mmnnnn" I closed my eyes tightly, grunting in response and gritting my teeth when Claire's nails dug deeply into my flesh, her back locking as I pushed roughly into her, staying still as I felt her inner walls clamp tightly around my length. Goddess it was amazing, feeling her fall apart around me like that. Hearing her cry out for me so loudly, it made me want her more. To make her want me more.

A few more thrusts and I buried myself into her, releasing inside of her, moaning her name into her ear in the process. I dropped my head, cheek resting on her chest as I closed my eyes, panting in the aftermath of it all. One of my hands shook as I placed it on her outer thigh, squeezing it gently and shaking my head some. After this…there was no damn way in hell I could let her go.

"Claire…I willnae…" I stopped and cleared my throat as I pushed my head up to look at her face. I made sure to force the words out, trying hard not to let my accent come out. "I _will not _let you leave this room until you say you wont leave me," I muttered darkly, my eyes narrowing on hers.

"Gray…" she whispered, her eyes opening tiredly and her small hand coming up to cup the side of my face. "Don't…don't try to hide it, ok? It's who you are, and you ought not to be so worried about it." she murmured, using her elbows to prop herself up some. "Besides," she added, her face flushing a dark red as she averted her gaze. "I happen to find it very sexy." I raised both of my eyebrows at that, my lips twitching into a smirk.

"You didnae answer me," I responded quietly, moving away from her and allowing her to sit up. I bent down and picked my boxers up, stepping into them before returning my gaze to her. I wasn't one for standing around in the buff. Evidently Claire wasn't either, as she was trying very hard to subtly cover herself up. I grabbed my shirt that was closer, putting it around her and helping her get her small arms through the sleeves. I was unable to stop an adoring smile from coming over my face when it damn near swallowed her small form whole.

"Gray…" she began hesitantly, her small hands holding the shirt closed as she slid off the desk. It was hard to grasp the seriousness of the situation when she was standing there in my shirt, the tails of it coming down to her knees, and hair mused from our recent activities. She looked down at the floor and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued. "I…want to stay. But… but it will be…rather difficult, don't you think?"

"How so?" I asked curiously, slightly relieved that my voice was for the most part back to what I considered normal. Even if the woman in front of me found my accent 'sexy'.

"Well…you are my boss. It…it will be frowned down upon," one of her hands released the shirt to gesture in between her form and mine, the loose material giving me a glimpse of her cleavage. "People will think…I'm a gold digger or something."

"I don't think that," I stated firmly, sitting in my plush leather chair and letting my fingers run over the material of my shirt, brushing over her legs gently. "If any thing…tonight I've abused my position to coerce you into staying, wouldn't you say?" I murmured, frowning some as the words left me. It was what I had been trying _not_ to do for sometime.

"No," Claire murmured firmly, stepping closer to me and letting her fingers run through my hair as she smiled at me- I dare say fondly. "I've…wanted this for a long time. It's why I was going to leave…because it was becoming painful…to be around you," she whispered as she bent down, placing a kiss on my forehead. I briefly recognized this feeling. It had been what woke me up.

"If you're worried about gossip, don't be. I can go on as if nothing is happening," I offered, my eyes shutting for a moment. I don't think I would treat her any differently. I had come to terms with my feelings awhile back, and I wasn't one to show public affection as it was, so if I changed towards her it would be subtly. Claire's face fell some and she clenched the shirt tightly all the more around her.

"It's not you that I'm worried about…" she muttered and then met my eyes. "I'm not good at hiding my feelings," she murmured out. I shook my head and slithered my arm around her, pulling her into my lap.

"You said it was becoming painful for you to be with me. No one noticed it. You…are better at concealing your feelings than you realize," I whispered, lips pressing into a firm line as I took a deep calming breath. "I've kept an eye on you for awhile now, and I've felt I could tell when things were bothering you. But…obviously I couldn't tell," I said gently, the arm around her waist holding her more firmly. I let my knuckles brush over her check as I voiced a fact out loud.

"You were so good at it you almost escaped from me." I couldn't help but to smile when her tiny hand slipped into my much larger one, turning her head to brush her lips over the back of my hand.

"No. I almost ran away," she corrected, glancing over to the clock on the wall. "It's getting late…" she murmured out absent mindedly. She made to stand and I reluctantly released her, watched her with a bemused smile as she began to gather up her clothing, heading first to her shirt and bra on the other side of the desk. I myself stood up, grabbing my pants from the floor and pulling them on. I buckled my belt and then reached down, picking up the lacey little pair of underwear that belonged to the woman, as well as her skirt. I walked up to her and the items out to her.

"Ah…thank you," she mumbled, blushing and turning her back to me as she stepped into the panties. I raised an eyebrow at her sudden modesty, stepping close to her and reaching around her petite form as she pulled the panties up over her knees. I grabbed the material on the sides, pulling it up the rest of the way and let my hands linger on her hips.

"Don't be going and getting all embarrassed on me now," I murmured out, somewhat teasingly. But I suppose if she hadn't gotten all shy, then she wouldn't be Claire. I rested my chin on top of her head, my eyes shutting contently as I mused over an idea.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cameron…" I frowned at that and gripped her a little tighter.

"Not when we're alone," I chided, hand slipping slowly up her body, fingers grazing over the bottom of her breast.

"Gray!" she partially squealed out in exasperation as she stopped my hand by tugging at my wrist. I chuckled and closed my eyes.

"That's more like it." I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, but I knew I was filled with a certain giddiness that I hadn't been before. I also knew that if I let her go I would lose it. I sighed and closed my eyes as I held the small women snuggly against me. "Let me take you home," I murmured out, feeling her stiffen slightly at the suggestion.

"ah…but…but I live fairly far away," she began to explain, and I could feel the heat coming from her flushed skin.

"I'm going to take you home," I said, this time making sure I didn't offer the phrase in a question.

"But Gray…my apartment is small and I haven't cleaned it," she began, her cheeks flushed pink as she continued to ramble. I rolled my eyes and placed a finger over her lips to silence her, then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Some how I imagine that I won't be too concerned with a clean apartment. I think I'll be more concerned about making sure you are comfortably in bed," I smirked as I continued on, realizing that I seemed to have no shame when it came to this woman. "Unless there are other rooms in your apartment you wish to christen first…"

"Oh Goddess you are so incorrigible!" she snapped, pushing away from me and suddenly finding the floor very interesting as her reddened face looked in any direction but at me. "At least I know you get it honestly, though don't I?" she muttered darkly, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. I couldn't stop from chuckling, shaking my head and ruffling her soft blond hair.

"Go on and finish dressing then. We'll end up here all weekend otherwise," I warned her. But I wouldn't have minded being locked in the building all weekend with the woman. I'm sure I could keep us both more than occupied through out the weekend.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? I couldn't resist the accent thing. Gray is so hawt with one though X3 Feed back is essential to building lemon writing courage- so please tell me if it sucked or if you liked it. Don't be shy. I put a lot of effort in here and its greatly appreciated when you guys give me feedback so I know if I'm waiting your time or not. Oh yes! Should I continue on? I've more ideas but I'm not sure if they are worth putting my other things on the back burner for. Let me know.  
**


End file.
